robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Falcon
Falcon was an American competitor robot that fought in both seasons of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. Falcon fought in multiple competitions in Season 1, but lost all four of its battles. The team came back in Season 2 with The Falcon Mark 2, named after their team-mate Mark Whillock who was unable to attend the event. Falcon Mark 2 was able to make it all the way to the Grand Final, losing to Tricerabot 3.0 in the second round. It also competed in the Tag Team for the second year running, but lost in the first round again. This meant its success in the second US Championship was the only time in five competitions they managed to win battles. Team Falcon were well known for their "tough-guy" attitude, making them very similar to the Plunderbird team of the UK series. This act did not make them very popular with host Mick Foley, who seemed to show a disdain towards the team on-camera. Versions of Falcon Falcon Falcon was a classic wedge-shaped robot with a central mechanism which could interchangeably house one of two weapons. The first was a small flipping arm, quicker in operation to that of its successor. The more commonly used weapon by Falcon was its "spike", functioning more similarly to an axe. The axe weapon was notably claw-shaped, like the talons of a falcon, and also featured a triangular notch on the arm to stop the spike from embedding in the arena floor. The color-scheme of Falcon also matched a bird of prey, and the robot featured threatening red eyes. The robot was large and imposing, but was slow, and could not self-right. Roll-bars were applied to the side of the robot, so that it could not be stranded on those surfaces. The Falcon Mark II The Falcon Mark 2, as referred to by its heat statistics board and the announcer while alternatively being known as just Falcon Mark 2, featured a new silver design, and more sloped sides, losing some of its bird of prey theme, but maintained its menacing eyes. The lifting arm became the robot's mainstay weapon, being permanently attached to Falcon Mark 2, and boasted enough power to comfortably lift its 180lb team captain. Spikes were also added to the rear of the robot, and The Falcon Mark 2 ran on a four-wheel drive, with each wheel located roughly in the center of the machine. It was fairly mobile at 10mph, and displayed superior driving ability, but still lacked a self-righting mechanism, and its weapon operated very slowly. Robot History Season 1 Falcon was involved in three competitions, with little success. Falcon faced 6 Million Dollar Mouse in the Civil War, representing the Union. Falcon had a back panel opened, and missed with its claw, but wedged under the Mouse, before being forced over the flames. Falcon then tried to flip 6 Million Dollar Mouse, but failed. Falcon was then struggling to finish it off. Shunt then axed Falcon, and it was pinned against the angle grinder by 6 Million Dollar Mouse. Falcon lost on the judges' decision. Falcon was also involved in the Tag Team alongside loanerbot entry Joker, and together the two machines faced General Chompsalot and Run Away. For this battle, Falcon used its flipping arm. Falcon and Chompsalot started this battle, and Falcon was crushed by Chompsalot before wedging underneath it plenty of times. Falcon also tried to wedge under Run Away when it attacked Joker. It was unseen from then on. Opponent Run Away was attacked illegally by the House Robots, and the match was judged up until then, and Falcon and Joker were beaten. In the third place play-off, Falcon and Rosie The Riveter started, with Falcon switching back to its axe weapon. Falcon tried to axe Rosie the Riveter, but caused minor damage. Falcon kept trying to axe into Rosie the Riveter and Tricerabot, but were then pushed around by Tricerabot. Falcon axed Tricerabot, but stopped working had been struggling for mobility for the past while, and was pitted. Joker was counted out shortly afterwards and pitted. In the US Championship, it faced The Brute, Shuriken, 6 Million Dollar Mouse, Red Virus and Medusa Oblongata. Falcon initially pressed itself against 6 Million Dollar Mouse. It became stuck on top of Shuriken, firing its spike while proving unable to escape. Falcon had to be freed by a slam from The Brute, followed by the final release from Red Virus. Falcon freed itself, but was pushed across the arena by The Brute, into the CPZ where Matilda laid immobile. However, Falcon could not escape, and Shunt came in to axe the top of Falcon, and pin it into the corner. It became clear that Falcon had lost drive on one side as a result of The Brute's earlier attack, and it was left near the closed pit until 'cease' was called. On a Judges' decision, The Brute was declared the winner, officially eliminating Falcon. This meant Falcon lost all four of its bouts in the first season of Extreme Warriors. Season 2 In Round 1, Falcon Mark 2 was up against Paul Bunyan and Bunny Attack. All three robots had ineffective weapons, but Falcon Mark 2 did all the work, trying to flip Bunny Attack. Bunny Attack showed little aggression to Paul Bunyan with its hammer, but Paul Bunyan hardly caused any and was eliminated. In Round 2, Team Falcon made an insulting comment about their opponent Buzz prior to the battle, and during it, Falcon Mark 2 got caught on the arena Disc of Doom, but quickly freed itself. It started pushing around Buzz, shoving it against the edge of the arena, then using its lifting arm to lift it up. It then pushed its opponent into Sir Killalot's Corner Patrol Zone and while Buzz dealt with Sir Killalot, Falcon Mark 2 hit the pit trigger. Sir Killalot grabbed the immobilized Buzz in his pincers, then dropped it in the pit, as Falcon Mark 2 shoved at Sir Killalot from behind. In the Heat Final, Tyranabot quickly got up to speed, but Falcon Mark 2 got underneath it, shoving it around the arena. Falcon Mark 2 then pushed Tyranabot into Sir Killalot, but Tyranabot got away. Falcon Mark 2 used its lifting arm to lift Tyranabot up, but once again, it escaped and hit the pit trigger. Falcon Mark 2 used the lifting arm to lift Tyranabot again, and this time Refbot came in to free Tyranabot. Falcon Mark 2 would eventually win a Judges' decision. Falcon Mark 2 came up against Propeller-Head in the first round of the Grand Final. Propeller-Head crashed into Falcon Mark 2 at the beginning of this match. Falcon Mark 2 got underneath Propeller-Head with the wedge. Propeller-Head punched a hole through the front of Falcon Mark 2's casing, then got its blade stuck into the back of Falcon Mark 2. Propeller-Head got its blade out and Falcon Mark 2 got underneath it again. Propeller-Head attacked Falcon Mark 2 a few more times with the spinning blade. Then Sgt. Bash went out of his Corner Patrol Zone for no reason. Propeller-Head hit the pit trigger, ended up in Sgt. Bash's CPZ, and got out immediately. Falcon Mark 2 got underneath Propeller-Head again at the price of being stuck on the grinders. Propeller-Head drove away and ended up on the edge of the pit and accidentally fell in to it. In the semi-final, Falcon Mark 2 faced Tricerabot 3.0 for a place in the final. Tricerabot 3.0 started by ramming into Falcon Mark 2 and got underneath, pushing its opponent into the pit trigger. Tricerabot 3.0 pushed Falcon Mark 2 again, but this time, into the Corner Patrol Zone. Matilda started attacking Falcon Mark 2 as Shunt joined in with his axe. Falcon Mark 2 went out and went after Tricerabot 3.0. It looked like a stalemate was imminent as they drove straight into each other. Tricerabot 3.0 started ramming Falcon Mark 2 with its spikes. Falcon Mark 2 was nearly pitted, but escaped. The match went to the judges and Falcon Mark 2 was eliminated. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 6 Series Record Falcon insides.JPG|The insides of the first Falcon Team_falcon.jpg|Team Falcon Trivia *Falcon is one of only two robots to reach a Grand Final without the use of a wildcard, and still collect more combat losses than wins, alongside Killertron. *Falcon makes a cameo appearance in every episode of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1, Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars, Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1 and German Robot Wars. It and Shuriken are visible behind the boards showing the list of events/rounds in each episode of the aforementioned series. *In an official Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors souvenir programme, The Falcon Mark 2 was simply listed as Falcon II. *The "Mark" in The Falcon Mark 2 was a reference to a team member who was unavailable to attend the filming of Season 2, Mark Whillock. *When entering the arena for its Heat Final in Season 2, The Falcon Mark 2 was erroneously referred to by its opponent's name, Tyranabot. Category:US Series competitors Category:US Finalists Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots from Minnesota Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robot Wars Third Place Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme 1 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 5 Category:Robots named after their team members Category:Robots with cameo appearences in Nickelodeon Robot Wars Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in German Robot Wars